(4)Zelda vs (13)Ezio Auditore da Firenze 2018
Ulti's Analysis Oh sweet, a match where I can somewhat take a mental break. You need that now and again when doing 150 writeups. After all, we've seen this match already and there isn't much to comment on for the rerun: https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/3813-varia-division-round-2-zelda-vs-ezio Zelda got 62% on Ezio eight years ago, and Ezio had zero reason to change in strength since then. Zelda going out and just murdering the poor guy with 13 extra percents was quite a sight to see, and it ended all debate about this division outside of rally shenanigans from D.Va or Waluigi -- and that question was answered very quickly when their round 1 matches came up. This was done, and it was positively adorable watching Leon4 pretend Squall wasn't destined to get raw dogged by a cactus in two rounds. I know LOL x stats and all, but Hat Kid and Ezio got almost the same exact score. Come on bro. I picked Squall like a doofus too, but at least I can laugh about it. Pretending Hat Kid and Ezio are equal strength is just silly. Zelda was pretty clearly meant to steamroll this contest right from the jump, and if it wasn't for Nintendo fatigue by the end she would have made the final. That's how insane this was. More on that later. Safer777's Analysis We had the same match before and Zelda had won with around 61%. And check this result. Man Smash and Breath of the wild made everyone from the Zelda games a beast. At least the 3 main characters, Link, Zelda and Ganon. I feel sorry about Ezio. He is an awesome character. AC doesn't really have a main representative so I guess Ezio is the closest one. Losing with more than a tripling is always bad of course. AC games are good games. But they are new so we don't like this thing here. Also Zelda is damn strong. N9 breaker even! Tsunami's Analysis http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/(10)Zelda_vs_(2)Ezio_Auditore_da_Firenze_2010 Above a 60-40, but not a doubling. This is a tripling. Wouldn't quite be a tripling without the registered user bonus since she won the registered vote more handily than the anonymous vote, but pretty close. Assassin's Creed had some contest strength when the series first began, but it quickly got fatigued by the constant releases. This is the first Round 1 loss by any representative of the series in a Character Battle (except Rivalry Rumble, but who cares about that?), as well as the first time since his game came out that Altair missed the field entirely. Let me repeat that: This is the first time since Assassin's Creed came out that Altair was absent from the second round and the first time since ACII came out that Ezio was. Okay, yes, that's partly a function of how few character battles there have been in the past decade, but that is an astounding stat for a Western franchise. This should've been an immediate sign of how ridiculous Zelda would be this year, but it was easy to just figure that Ezio had drastically weakened. He probably did, based on his seed (he was a 2 in each of his first two contests). But maybe not as much as it initially appeared, now that we know how strong Zelda is. Category:2018 Contest Matches